The present invention relates generally to computerized systems for expediting the shipping of goods in commerce. More particularly, the invention relates to a computerized logistics system for managing and integrating various aspects of order processing, order fulfillment and goods transportation and tracking.
In the past, computerized systems for expediting the shipping of goods have fallen into two rather diverse categories. At the low cost end of the spectrum have been the standalone postage meters and mail manifest systems used by small businesses to automate the package weighing and carrier manifest printing functions. At the other end of the spectrum are the mainframe computer-based systems employed by large nationwide mail order merchandisers. At both ends of the spectrum the systems have had a number of limitations.
The standalone mail manifesting systems are limited in that they are designed to automate only the shipping functions such as printing mailing label and mailing manifest by the shipping clerk or shipping department. As such, the conventional standalone system was not integrated with the customer order department or with the order fulfillment and order packaging departments. Hence, conventional standalone systems have lacked the ability to take order size, package size or time in transit into account when selecting the least cost carrier.
Large mainframe order processing systems are also limited. Due to the complexity of mainframe computer architecture and associated software systems, it is not practical to use these solutions in the small or moderate sized business environment. Mainframe-based systems often require years to develop and to customize for a particular organization's needs. Thereafter, large data processing departments are needed to maintain the system and keep it operational.